Businesses may produce large amounts of data over the course of time. In order to enable access to the data in an expedient fashion, the business data may be indexed. An index may allow for the retrieval of the data, e.g., a data object, from a repository, for example, a database. Because data-volume may increase significantly over time, indices may also grow rapidly. As a particular index grows, a capacity of the index may be reached, thus preventing the insertion of additional data into the index. Further, existing business data or business process data may be subjected to a modification because of a reorganization of the data. The reorganization may be performed due to a reorganization of a business such as, for example, the purchase or sale of one business by another. Such modifications can be related to a logically connected subset of the overall index, yet require consideration of the complete dataset (i.e., all data within the overall index) in order to identify the relevant subset of data. In another example, business data or business process data may not be required to be maintained in, for example, an end-of-life scenario. Thus, logically connected index data that may no longer be needed would be removed from the index. This removal often leads to a fragmented index.